Good vs Bad
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: She is the protecter of the city. He's a murderer. One fateful night an innocent is killed. Or at least that's what she thought. They are polar opposites. Shes sweet and thoughtful. He's cold and heartless. At least that's what you would be told. But that doesn't make it the truth. Or does it?
1. A Spy Life

**Hey, its me again! Working on a new story for you guys! Anyway I thought this would be a...different story than usual. You'll see what I mean. Unlike all my completely lovey dovey works this is more of a tough love. Your welcome OctaviaHigh. Here goes nothing.**

Ally crept down the dark alley way, her eyes searching the premise. She heard a cry and whipped around her hair flying and landing on her back again perfectly, the loose curls cascading down her back and reaching the middle of her back.

She saw two silhouettes. Once resembled a tall masculine man while the other looked like a curvy feminine woman. Watching them one could assume they were engaged in violent and well put together combat. Her stomach churned and she yearned to go stop the fight.

Ally tip toed closer and with the faint moonlight could make out only few features of the fighters. The man had almost platinum blond hair and his eyes were a breathtaking hazel. While the girl had dark skin and black hair that reached her shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man lift a gun. Before she could react a gun shot fired through the cool night air. A bloodcurdling scream was cut short when the bullet made contact with the women's chest.

Ally dropped to her knees while clutching her ears. She shut her eyes tightly and her breathing was heavy. She heard footsteps approach her. Lifting her head slowly she stood up her legs hardly holding her body.

Her heart beat raced erratically and she looked up at the man. His sharp hazel eyes were looking over her almost critically. "Is she dead?" Ally asked hesitantly. The man shrugged at her with a big cocky smile on his face.

Ally's eye twitched and she felt her knees buckle. She took in a deep breath." Your coming with me." She told him no question in her voice. She grabbed her cuffs and was about to use them when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Surprised she looked up at the man." I don't think so Ally." He told her flashing his pearly whites.

Ally's breath hitched and realization hit her like lightning. He was murderer Austin Moon. And he knew her name." Its...you." She breathed her voice wavering slightly. A small laugh escaped past his lips and Ally felt a tiny bit of fear wash over her.

"Look here Moon. You may go around murdering for fun but nobody messes with Miami. I will protect this town with my life so I suggest that you leave." Ally told him arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

Austin raised a brow." Oh really? Who's going to stop me? I don't think a small girl like you is going to stop me. I own this town just as much as you."

Ally growled." How do you own this town? I'm trying to save innocents. You can't just go around killing people!" Austin laughed at the petite girl in front of him.

"Payback is a bitch." He said simply making sure to not elaborate the meaning to his words leaving Ally flustered.

"Get out." She demanded pointing to the highway.

Austin shook his head." Ain't gonna happen."

Anger coursed through Ally's body and she swung her leg out at Austin.

He grabbed it and sweeped her off her feet then dropped her so she fell to the ground. Ally grunted and picked herself up.

Austin watched amusement clear in his eyes. Ally shot a glare at him and dusted herself off.

She walked over to the women's body and checked for a pulse. When she when she didn't find one her eyes began to water.

"Your gonna cry? You don't even know her!" He exclaimed bewilderment evident in his voice.

"Of course not." Ally defended as she wiped at her eyes. She grabbed the body and began dragging it out of the alley." Where are you going?" Austin asked following behind and not even making an attempt to help carry the limp women.

Ally shrugged and nodded towards the girl." Can you help?" She asked exasperation ringing in her voice. Austin chuckled and shook his head.

Ally rolled her eyes and threw the body into the back of her car. She was very proud of her car. It's a Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Convertible, light blue none the less. She heard a snort and turned her head to face Austin.

She frowned." Don't insult my car."

Austin looked over at her with a smug grin. In a flash a light bulb went off in Ally's head.

She sashayed towards Austin making sure to flip her hair over her shoulder on the way. She approached him and pressed her body against his." Why don't you come with me tonight." She purred almost seductively in his ear, grasping his thigh. She heard his breathing shallow and she mentally high river herself as she clipped the handcuffs onto his wrists.

Ally stepped back with a big smile. Shock registered on Austin's features and he looked up at her eyes wide. She put on a innocent face and shrugged." You have the right to remain silent." She told him as she skipped over. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him into the passengers seat with difficulty because of his struggling.

She put on his seat belt then rushed over to the drivers side." I guess a small girl can beat you." She said her voice hinting at her triumph as she calmly drove down the road maintaining the speed limit.

Austin was silent until finally he groaned in frustration." Can't you drive a little faster Grandma?" He snapped.

Ally looked over at his face and felt bad. She sighed but didn't speed up. Instead she switched on the radio. It was on her favorite channel and she awaited restlessly for the commercials to end.

"I don't like music." Austin mumbled half to himself. Ally's mouth popped open." What! Are you crazy?" She practically yelled. Austin shrugged." I just don't. Please turn it off."

Ally stared at the radio for a split second." No way." She blurted as a song came on. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to match the beat and was highly aware of Austin shooting daggers at her with his eyes. If looks could kill...

She fidgeted in her seat feeling uncomfortable as she pulled up to the police station." This is were the naughty boys go." She said like she was scolding a two year old. Austins eyes widened in fear.

Ally sighed as she took in his expression." I'm sorry but if you refuse to leave then this is were you are going to be staying for a long time." She warned. Austin looked at her his hazel eyes on fire and burning into her. He set his jaw." I'm not leaving." He said putting emphasis on each words.

"Okay then." Ally said mimicking his tone. She got out of the car and grabbed the body." You gonna help this time?" She wondered aloud.

He motioned towards his cuffs and Ally sighed before pulling the woman into the police station. She put her where they put all the dead body's then went back for Austin to find out he was already gone.

**Ahhhh! Where could he be?! Ya I don't even know so...First chapter done! Yayy! I know you guys luv it. Don't even pretend. Feel free to do the usual, you know review and fave and follow because you're just that nice. Get it? Probably not...So yah. I'll tty**l. Buh bye. Buh bye now. Buh bye. You get that tho right?


	2. Hide an Seek

**Hella my munchkins! Hehe. So here is the second chapter! Yay. Anyway I hop u guys lik it...yah. I wAnT tO sUcK uR bLoOd! Just read. I mean you don't have to if u don't want to but I would appreciate it if u read. And if u reviewed and...other stuff. Just ignore me...**

Ally slammed her fists on the rattly old wooden desk." I can't believe he got away!" She growled and started to pace the room furiously. Dallas chuckled and learned back in the leather chair. He lit his cigar and put it in his mouth letting it twirl between his teeth.

"Its your own fault Miss Dawson." He said around his cigar in his usual raspy voice. He reached for a glass of scotch but Ally slapped his hand away." Don't smoke in my office." She snapped.

Dallas chuckled." Feisty." He commented removing the fat cigar from his mouth with one last puff before tossing it into the trash. Ally sat at her desk and rummaged through her file cabinet.

"There's nothing in his file!" She practically growled tapping the blank piece of paper in her hand. Dallas shrugged and leaned farther back in his chair." Go find him." He said simply. Ally's mouth flew open.

"How on earth am I supposed to find him!" She said struggling to keep her voice down. Dallas's face turned serious." I don't know but you will find him." He demanded and stood. He walked over to the door , his hand on the nob." Oh and one more thing. I don't want anymore deaths or your fired." And with that he left.

Ally raked a hand through her hair in frustration. She glanced at her cluttered desk before huffing and walking over to her wardrobe were she kept her on the job outfits. She looked through it before finally finding a casual outfit which made her look normal.

It consisted of a big peachy sweater and skin tight jeans. She slipped them on and she looked at the mirror. She swept her brown curls into a high pony and put on the slightest bit of natural makeup on her pale skin.

Her coffee bean colored eyes didn't twinkle even though she was told many times that they did. Eyes don't twinkle. Its a simple concept. With one last glance around her room she headed out of her office.

She walked down the narrow corridor and out of the police station. Dallas winked at her before she left and Ally resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Dallas could be mean and serious and other times extremely flirty. He had asked her out numerous times but she always refused. She always told him it was because they worked together and also because she couldn't focus on a boyfriend at the moment but it was mostly just because she would never date Dallas. But the other reasons do apply.

She had never really been one for team members or friends when she was on the job. She was a lone wolf and liked it that way. She knew she didn't need anyone and that they would only get in her way and waste her time. She didn't waste time.

Although she did have a friend in the police department. Her name is Trish and she is so spunky and epic you can't not love her. They make a good team but she would still rather fly solo.

Ally walked down the sidewalk and stuffed her hands on the holes of her sweater." Put your hands in the holes of my sweater." She sang to herself as she approached the bad side of town.

She looked around the streets feeling the littlest bit uneasy. She glanced down the alley ways to make sure there were no crimes going on. She walked around the corner and saw two men in hoodies approach a young girl who looked about 15.

Ally ran towards the hooded figures." Stop!" She yelled when she was within ear shot. The hooded figures turned to say look at me with harsh eyes. Ally sucked in a deep breath before swinging out her leg and effectively knocking one of the men out.

The other however was much more skilled. They were just as good as each other and it seems neither could win. A curly blond lock fell out of the mans hoodie and Ally felt like she had seen hair like that before. It reminded her of Austin Moon. Shit.

The moment Ally was distracted he made a run for it a slip of paper falling out of his pocket. Ally debated going after him but finally decided against. She picked up the slip of paper and turned to the girl.

Up close you could tell she was older than what you may think. Ally judged that she was about her age which was 19 years old. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and big scared baby blue eyes. She was trembling slightly and Ally felt a pang of sympathy for the girl.

"Your okay now but I think its best if you head home." Ally advised. The girl nodded and turned to go." Thank you.' She murmured before speed walking down the street and clutching her notebook to her chest.

Ally sighed and looked at the slip of paper in her hand. It read." Meet me at Shrimpie's rooftop at midnight. Alone." It was signed with a cursive A and M.

Ally reread the sentence again and again. So it had been Austin just as she suspected. Now all she had to do was wait.

§§§§§§§§§§

It was a slightly chilly night and Ally had thrown on an army jacket over her sweater. She began down the lamp lit sidewalk. She looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a full moon. She smiled to herself and easily spotted many constellations.

Ally shivered and hugged herself, wrapping her thin toned pale arms around her petite figure. Her face lit up when she finally reached Shrimpie's. She went around the building to survey the area.

There was a ladder on the left side of the restaurant which Ally obviously decided to use. She quickly hopped onto the roof. She glanced at her watch. It was exactly midnight. She looked up.

What she saw was Austin Moon. Murderer. In case you wanted to know. He was holding a girl to his chest a gun pressed against her scull. The girl was with no doubt the innocent girl from before her notebook dropped onto the roof. Austin smiled wickedly when he saw Ally.

"Don't Move."

**Ahhhhh! Oh my goodness! What shall happen? I don't know quite yet...yah. Hope ya liked it. I liked it. Anyway. Please review it makes me update faster and probably makes me write better. Its great inspa. Like inspiration. U know? I call it inspa. Soz. That's all folks!**


End file.
